


Banana Split

by hardlystraight



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Sibling Love, gallavich is kind of background tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would like a fic about mandy calling off her brothers off after finding out ian was gay and deciding to be his fake girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Split

**"** You fucking what?" Mandy rolled her eyes and shuffled from foot to foot.

"Stop the chase on Ian.  We're cool." She shrugged.

Mickey knew better.  Mickey knew these types, the guys who would molest girls, but when the heat was put on, they'd either squirm back into the relationship, or threaten the chick out of sicking her brothers on them.

"Mandy, I swear to fucking god - " He began, but Mandy cut him off angrily.

"Mickey, stop!  Tell Colin and Joey to back the fuck off, ok?  Everything's fine.  We're back together." Back together?  Mickey was livid.

"No.  Mandy, you fucking - "

"He isn't putting me in danger, Mickey!" The girl squealed.

"You don't fucking know that!  He tried something once, he ain't gon be afraid to try something twice!"

"Mickey, fuck!  Trust my judgement, christ!" Mickey didn't dignify that with an answer, merely running his dirty hands through his greasy hair.

"Listen, a'right, he didn't hurt me, it … it was something different, ok?  A misunderstanding.  My own pride got in the way." She sighed.

Mickey scratched his scalp and rolled his eyes.

"Mands, to be fuckin' honest, your history leaves much to be desired..."

"Oh, fuck off Mickey."

"Aight.  I'll tell Joey and Colin." Mandy's eyes softened substantially.

"Thanks," she sighed, leaving Mickey's room.

 

"Fuck no!" Colin bellowed.  Mickey knew this would happen.

"Listen, a'right?  I don't like it any more than you do." Joey pinched his eyelids,

"Mickey, you didn't seriously drop this with her, did you?  She's being a shit.  This boyfriend thing is really fucking dangerous."

"I know, I fucking know!" Mickey hissed, kicking his brother in the shin.

"Imma do some recon.  I'll spy on the Gallagher kid, see if he's a threat to her safety.  I'll tell ya how its goin' in a week." Colin nodded, pulling his coat tight around his shivering body, while Joey rubbed his sore leg.

 

Mickey establishes Ian's workplace by Wednesday.  The place is owned by some pussy-ass towel head, so he gets food for free.  Gingerdick, however, doesn’t seem the abusive type.  The kid's thin and gangly, and his red hair falls over his eyes all the fucking time.

That Saturday, Mickey is crossing the street for some Pringles.  He's almost at the door, when a hand reaches out, locks the door, and flips the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

Mickey sighs in defeat  - he knew this day would come.  Every single convenience store on their block immediately locked their doors when he came knocking.  His stealing took a chunk out of their profits, so now he couldn't eat for free.  Fuckers.

"A'ight, shitheads, I'm feelin' pretty fucking peckish right now.  I promise not to fuck your faces up too bad if ya unlock the goddamn door." He didn't add on the part where his Dad had asked for smokes.  If Mickey came home empty handed, his face was going to suffer the consequences.

"Open up, dickbreath!" He called, receiving a giggled "Get lost, Mickey," from Ian.

Not yet defeated, Mickey went into the back alley and snuck through the back door.

 

"Uh, mmph, fuck!" Mickey came out of the store room to find towel-head bent over the cash register, getting pounded by the Gallagher kid.

His first thought is how wrong and disgusting it was, not because they were having faggy sex, but because Kash was twice the kid's age.

His second thought was what it would feel like to be in Kash's place.  To be held down on a dirty surface and rammed from behind-

His third thought was how gay all this was and that he should kick Kash's ass for preying on Ian, kick Ian's ass for having gay sex and kick his own ass for thinking such perverted fucking thoughts.  Mickey leaves silently and runs for his house.

 

"Ya boyfriend's a fucking fag an' he's about to get the beating of his life.  Caught him with his boss." Mickey proclaims as he passes Mandy's bedroom.  He was expecting tears, sudden realisation, maybe, or for her to be angered at this news.  Instead, he receives half-painted nails digging into his arm.

"You'll do no such fucking thing!" She hisses.  Mickey raises an eyebrow,

"You knew about this shit?" He demands angrily.  She shrugs and explains her role as Ian's beard, ending with a threat, claiming to dice his dick into tiny pieces and serve it to him as banana split.

That's enough to deter him.  For now.

 

A week later, Ian wakes him up with a tire iron, and when he's ready to bash the kid's fucking face in, he remembers that fantasy at the Kash 'n' Grab, and clothes are coming off.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr if you have prompts (make-your-move-on-me)


End file.
